Meet the Parents
by JMD-009
Summary: A drabble series that has Xander meeting the family and peers of various DC characters. Current chapter pairing Xander and Wonder Girl.
1. He Used the Little Gun

Disclaimer: I'm poor and therefore own none of these characters.

Note: I know I got people out of character but I think it makes more with the fun this way.

He Used the Little Gun

**00000 **

Low to the ground Xander scrambled for the cover of the metal counter. His eyes were wide in shock and fear as he clutched his bleeding shoulder and leaned his back against the cool metal nearly sighing in relief when the gunshots cease. With easy grace a white haired figure vaulted the counter and dropped smoothly beside him. She smiled as she brushed an errant strand from her face revealing an eye patch that perfectly matched her hair. 

"I think that went well." She told him as she leaned into his uninjured side.

"Well!" Xander exclaimed in disbelief. "Rose, he shot me!"

Rose waved him off dismissively. "That just means he likes you."

"He shot me!" Xander repeated.

"He used the little gun."

"No guns are good." He told her in a hurriedly panicked voice. "They make dead Xanders and I very much like live Xanders."

"Mmmm, me too." Purred Rose, a sly grin on her face.

"So any idea how I'm getting out of her alive?"

Rose rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's paranoia. "If daddy wanted you dead he would have done it with the first shot rather than just graze you."

Meanwhile Slade Wilson had momentarily abandoned his quarry for want of a bigger gun. The nearby shotgun would do nicely. The same one used to kneecap Kid Flash coincidently. If one was close enough they would hear the assassin known to the world as Deathstroke the Terminator, as he loaded the weapon shell by shell, grumbling about missing his first shot due to the disturbing sight of his daughter and the soon to be dead young man; their mouths overflowing with snack cakes as the young man taught her the 'Art of Twinkie eating'.


	2. Why's the Dog in a Cape?

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Why's the Dog in a Cape?

**00000**

For the first time in a long time Xander was happy. He had a great girlfriend, decent apartment, great girlfriend, good job, did he mention the great girlfriend? Sometimes he still can't believe it. To him it seemed like one day he was working in the Fabulous Ladies Club to get his recently deceased car fixed and the next he had a cozy little life here in Metropolis.

Of course he hadn't planned on staying there at first. Only intending to stay long enough to see the sights and, if he was real lucky, catch a glimpse of the Man of Steel flying overhead.

Then the unexpected happened and his life changed all because he met a girl. Typical. At least he didn't embarrass himself by flipping over railings this time.

When he first saw her while visiting a local club it took all of his willpower not to stare slack jawed at the blonde haired, blue-eyed goddess that seemed to almost glide through the throng of rowdy teens and twenty something's crowding the floor. Somehow he managed it while most every other man in the club didn't. More than once he heard the smack of a girlfriend making her displeasure of them ogling the new arrival clearly known.

It's not that he didn't find her attractive cause well… boy did he ever. It was more that he didn't think he would stand a chance with her. So he just turned his attention back to the stage, clapping as the band finished their song and left while another took their shot. The competition would be close, the club's Battle of the Bands competition had a lot of talent participating, so different than Sunnydale where the only decent one was the Dingo's.

Smiling at the thought of his friend's band he turned back to his drink… only to find a pair of bright amused blue eyes staring back at him. For a moment he just stared blankly at the vision before him who somehow managed to sit down at his table without him even noticing. Finally he found his voice. "Umm… hi?"

The beauty giggled at the uncertainty in his voice as she replied. "Hi."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Almost five minutes."

"Oh… ah… Xander I am. I mean, I'm Xander."

She smiled at him. "Kara."

**00000**

It's been three months since then and Xander has yet to leave Metropolis. He found a job and a small but fairly nice apartment. More than that he found in his construction job a natural aptitude and satisfaction that disproved at least two of the things his father used to always tell him in his drunken stupors. He found respect and a circle of friends in some of the work crew and neighbours, but most importantly he had Kara. He was happier with her than he had been in a long time and for the first time since the gang had decided to try and push him out of the action a year ago he felt like he belonged.

That's not to say he didn't miss Sunnydale. Buffy was his first taste of love, even if it wasn't reciprocated, and there would always be a part of his heart with the word Willow stamped on it. Giles and Joyce were closer to parents to him than even his own. Even Oz's short, concise responses and Cordelia's scathing remarks were missed.

They still talked on the phone of course, but it wasn't the same. Not one of them had tried to convince him to return to Sunnydale. Secretly, and in some cases not so secretly, thankful to have him away from the Hellmouth and safe from the fight. Nobody commented on his new choice of home until they saw the property damage caused by the next fight between Superman and the latest supervillian to come to town. Suddenly they weren't so keen on Metropolis anymore.

Of course those thinly veiled protests fell on deaf ears. He definitely wasn't going to tell them that he still staked the occasional vampire and slayed the occasional demon. That would just be opening a new, well old really, can of worms.

It was bad enough when he told Buffy and Willow about Kara. Although they tried to hide it he could tell they immediate assumed the worst. For a while he thought he may have to go to extremes to keep them from coming down to 'introduce themselves' to Kara. Thankfully, things eventually died down on that front.

Right now he wasn't thinking on any of these things though. His only thoughts were of the young beauty in his arms.

His modest apartment was lit only by many strategically place small candles and a pair of large ones on a small table were the remnants of a meal and a couple mostly empty glasses of wine could be found. The heavy bass of a slow romantic song filled the room from an album that Xander had bought specifically for romantic evenings like this.

Xander held Kara close as they danced completely oblivious to the time passing. Truthfully they probably wouldn't notice if the music ended at that moment, or even half an hour ago. They did, however, notice the loud out of place bark and the thumping of a tail on carpet.

As one they turned towards the sound to find a white dog wearing a red cape adorned with an 'S' shield staring at them from his spot next to the window. If that wasn't strange enough said dog was floating a few inches from the ground, its tail falling down to thump on the floor as he happily wagged it back and forth.

"There is a flying dog in my apartment." Xander stated the obvious. "Why is there a flying dog in my apartment and more importantly why is it wearing a cape?"

"Shoo!" Kara said as she glared at the animal. "Go away Krypto! You're not suppose to be here,"

"Neither are you." A disapproving voice came from the outside as three figures flew into the apartment. At least they were kind enough to move the screen aside, not that it mattered with the huge hole Krypto had left in it.

Xander stared slack jawed as Superman and Wonder Woman looked sternly at Kara while Superboy merely shrugged as if to say 'it's not like I could have stopped them'.

"How did you find me?" Kara asked after a few moments of uneasy silence.

"We followed Krypto." Superman explained. "He picked up your sent."

"You mean he took off like a bat out of hell after sniffing stuff in your room, which looked like a bomb had gone of in it and that's usually my thing. I guess I know why half your closet was on your bed now though." Superboy chimed in helpfully (sorta). "Oh cool a Playstation, Ma won't let me get one. Says video game violence is a bad influence on today's youth. Like my life is so violent free as it is."

"Help yourself." Xander told him absently as he continued to stare in shock at the icons before him. Nobody seemed to notice as Krypto enter the small kitchen and dig into everything edible he could find.

"Diana, Kal, you may as well meet Xander." Kara said as innocently as she could.

Superman's look didn't waver in the slightest. "We'll get to him in a moment."

Xander gulped. "That doesn't sound good."

"You were supposed to be at the Island for training tonight." Diana said, getting into the issue at hand.

Superman's eyes softened as he added. "I was worried, you should tell someone where you're going."

"We just want what is best for you."

"I want a life!" Kara exclaimed, anger beginning to flow into her voice. This was obviously an old argument. "I love my life and friends on the Island but I want to live my own life too!"

"Ah… hi? Should I really be here for this?" Xander asked as the fight got into full swing, suddenly feeling like he was intruding in his own home. The voices raised so much he didn't even here the sound of his cupboard door being ripped off.

"Give it up man," Superboy advised from the couch, not looking up from the game of Tekken he was engaged in. "They've already forgotten we're here."

Xander sighed. "Story of my life."

"You game?" Superboy asked as he held the second controller in his outstretched hand.

"Sure but I get to be the Ryu look alike." Xander said with a shrug as he took the offered controller and took a seat next to the young hero. "Prepared to be trounced SB."

"Dream on."

Diana, Superman and Kara continued to argue as Krypto emerged from the cupboard triumphantly, a bag of Twinkies hanging in his jaws. A deep growl startled everyone but none more than Krypto. The poor dog dropped the Twinkies with a yelp and took off for the Fortress as fast as he could fly whimpering the entire way.

Everyone turned their gaze on Xander.

"What?"


	3. He Kicked Him Where!

Disclaimer: Same as last time

He Kicked Him Where!

**00000**

The streets were dirty, well… pretty much everything was dirty or graffiti covered. The so-called 'decent' members of society rarely came down here. Even the cops were scared to. The area was well known to hold some of the most vicious gangs, drug dealers and killers, and just about everything else, in the city.

Most people would have been intimidated walking down a darkened street in the bad part of Bludhaven (if there was such a thing as a good part). Xander practically skipped down the street as he whistled something upbeat tunelessly.

Perhaps it was not the most intelligent thing he had done in his life. Drawing attention to oneself just about anywhere in Bludhaven was generally a bad idea, especially at night. He didn't care in the least. After life on the Hellmouth human scum, while still scary, was a welcome change. Besides, he was going to see _her_ again tonight. Even if it was only in a strictly professional capacity.

A small group of gang members were loitering on the sidewalk a short distance away looked at him incredulously as his bouncing steps carried him forward while he happily whistled away badly off key. They gave him a wide berth as he approached, apparently unsure whether he was just too dangerous to care about them or if he was merely insane.

The silly grin on his face only grew at this and he strode pass without giving them a second glance. He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he thought back on how he got put into such a state while heading to a stakeout of all things.

Xander had been just about to head home after his road trip and called Giles to check in. It was something the older man had insisted he do at least once a week and while Xander had put up some mild protests he was secretly glad that the man cared enough to worry.

When he called Xander expected it to be the regular routine discussion. Hi. How are you? What sights did you take in? You should try this museum (ya right!)? Kill anything interesting recently?

Instead Giles seemed heavily distracted by something. When asked what was up he was reluctant to speak. Xander persisted fearing that apocalypse season had started much earlier than usual. Instead he found out it was all over some books. Should have figured really.

Apparently some books of the seriously bad mojo kind had shown up a store in Bludhaven run by a Watchers Council contact. Unfortunately nobody in the Council had the balls to go to Gotham's sister city to get them. Buffy and the gang couldn't go themselves either, it would leave the Hellmouth unprotected and someone would surely take advantage of that. So Xander did the obvious, he offered.

When Giles protested Xander simply said: "Can't just leave the bad mojo books lying around. Especially in a city like that."

Not much Giles could say to counter that statement.

So it was only a few days later that Xander pulled his car out front of an antique bookstore in one of Bludhaven's less seedy, but not quite unseedy, parts of town. The ding of an old bell echoed through the store as Xander walked in. Even the chime was an antique apparently.

"Hello?" He called out when he saw nobody around. "Anybody here?"

Then he saw something odd. It distinctly looked like the tip of a shoe poking out from the counter at the back of the store. Rounding the obstruction Xander found the rest of said shoe, and a storeowner very much of the dead to go with it. Behind the counter was a large safe, the door wide open and the contents missing.

"What are the odds the books I came for _weren't_ in the there?" He asked himself. After a moment he sighed. "Probably not good."

Leaving quickly Xander went to a nearby payphone and picked up the receiver. He had to call the police. But first… "Giles, we have a problem." Now that was an understatement.

After nearly an hour of arguing Giles finally relented to let Xander look for the books on his own. As he pointed out the only way Giles was going to stop him was if he flew to Bludhaven and dragged him back to Sunnydale.

So a short while later he was booked into a motel (on the Council's dime) and began his search. It wasn't until he found a local demon bar a few days later that he found anything of note. Turns out the place was run by Willy's cousin. Said cousin, Bobby was his name, wasn't surprised to see him show up. Willy had warned his cousin that someone from Sunnydale was in town after Giles made several 'subtle' inquiries about the missing books with him. Bobby caved quicker than Willy ever had with Buffy. Apparently as a general rule, human or demon, if it lives on the Hellmouth don't piss it off.

Turns out the culprit was a wannabe black mage calling himself Goyle the Dark One (dumbest name Xander had ever heard and he planned on making sure the guy knew it). He was such a tool that he couldn't even get the books to work so he came up with a new plan. Sell them to the highest bidder. Bobby didn't know were to find Goyle the Dark One (snicker Xander can't even think it with a straight face) but he did know that the auction was being held in an abandoned warehouse in the warehouse district (duh) in one weeks time.

So the plan he came up with was to stakeout the place and hopefully grab this guy long before he has a chance to sell the books.

It was shortly after nightfall when Xander left his motel room and dropped into his car ready for his stakeout. With essentials of course. Stakes, cross, coffee, and Twinkies. Lots of Twinkies.

Then he heard it, coming from a darkened alley next to the motel. An undeniable sound to anyone from Sunnydale. The sound of a struggle. It didn't even occur to him that most people in Bludhaven would consider it a bad idea; he just got out of his car and moved towards the sounds.

As he approached the alley with a caution some would think he didn't have he saw a figure surrounded by five run of the mill looking goons. The figure wore a full face mask with long pointed ears and was dressed head to toe in black, the only bits of colour were the yellow belt they wore and the yellow outline of a familiar symbol on their chest. Oh, and the figure was female. _Very definitely female_, Xander thought.

And she was kicking over-muscled dumb goon ass.

It was strange to him that as soon as he saw her he got the same feeling as he did the first time he laid eyes on Buffy. Only infinitely stronger.

He watched in awe as she fought. It was like poetry in motion. A deadly grace that outstripped anything he had ever seen any slayer pull off. She was fighting defensively, only aiming to disable her opponents as opposed to causing any lasting damage. He could only imagine what she was like when she really got going.

Unfortunately these guys kept coming back after moves that should have put them down for the count. It was obvious to him they were vampires. She just didn't seem to know that. She did, however, realize that something was off about her opponents as she upped her game into bone breaking territory.

It was too little too late as one managed to catch her with a glancing blow that sent her back against the wall. Even though he knew from experience that that had to of hurt like hell she seemed to just shrug it off as the five vamps formed a semi circle around her giving her little room to manoeuvre.

Suddenly the middle vampire shrieked in pain and his ashes slowly settled in the still night air, leaving Xander standing in its place.

Time seemed to stall as the woman appeared to size him up and the remaining vampires gaped openly at him.

"You killed Kenny!" One of them finally said.

"You're kidding right?"

The vampire blinked.

Xander sighed and shook his head. "That's too easy for even me to make a joke."

As Xander threw his spare stake to the black clad vigilante the vamps came to their sense one by one and the fight was back on. He was barely holding his own as two of them immediately came his way.

"They're vampires. Put that in their heart."

From the corner of his eye Xander noticed the awkward way in which she held the stake as she lashed out sending one vamps knee to an odd angle. He could somehow sense the unsure expression on her masked face.

"It's not murder." Xander told her firmly as he barely dodge a punch thrown by a linebacker-sized vamp. "They don't have souls. All we're doing is giving the soul that used to reside their peace by destroying the monster killing with their face."

He should have been paying more attention to himself. Pain exploded in Xander's head as he hit the ground hard with stars swarming his vision.

For a moment Xander wondered why 'falling for a girl' was a literal term when it came to him? Did it mean something that being drop kicked by a vamp hurt a lot more than hitting a railing on a skateboard?

Xander was suddenly pulled back to the moment as a masked face appeared above him, her head tilted to the side as if seeing a curiosity. Scanning first right than left Xander realize she must have overcome her reluctance some point between when he was flying through the air and hitting the ground because there were no vampires in sight. There were several familiarly shaped piles of dust nearby though.

He gave a sheepish smile and lifted his hand off of the ground to give a little wave. "Umm… Hi, I'm Xander."

She stared at him appraisingly for a moment. Like she knew everything about him just by looking at him squirming uncomfortably on the ground. She seemed to come to some sort of conclusion as she grabbed his still waving hand and jerked him to his feet. "Batgirl."

He felt like he had just passed some sort of test only he didn't know what. Still didn't. Batgirl seemed to judge him trustworthy so he didn't argue the point.

After that she wanted to know about vampires so he told her some tales of the demons of the Hellmouth. Heavily censored of course. He wasn't about to give his friends up to someone he'd just met, no matter how attracted he was to her. Beside it was close enough to the truth. The main facts were there he was just a little fuzzy on the details.

Xander even told her about the books he was looking for. Turns out she knew the warehouse he was talking, which was a good thing since he had no clue where he was going.

It was there, on a neighbouring rooftop as they watched the warehouse entrance that he told her about his personal experiences with the nightlife. The usually silent Batgirl even spoke of some of hers, albeit a different kind of nightlife.

It was there that they met every night since. Sometimes swapping stories, sometimes simply sitting in silences. Not matter what they always felt strangely comfortable.

But the prospect of seeing Batgirl again tonight wasn't why Xander was happily walking through the streets of Bludhaven looking for all the world like he belonged in a padded cell. Although it was definitely an added bonus. A great, extremely of the good bonus.

No he was acting slightly nuts over what had happened the night before as they were about to part ways.

She lifter her mask up to her nose and kissed him on the cheek. Then she sent a line out and swung away faster than he had ever seen her move before.

He stared admiringly until she was out of sight. Why did he always have to fall for the women who could completely kick his ass?

Abruptly Xander was brought out of his musings as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. A creepy feeling swept through him and after years in Sunnydale he knew one thing for sure. Something was following him all stealthy like.

With ingrained Hellmouth instincts Xander smoothly turned and lunged into the shadows, stake out intent on not giving the vampire any chance to strike. Just as the wooden tip touched the vampire's chest a strong hand gripped his wrist stopping it firmly in place.

Xander's eyes widened as he came face to chest with a familiar symbol. A very familiar symbol actually. His stake dropped from his fingers as he straighter to look the cowled figure in the eyes.

_Oh shit!_ Xander thought. _I just tried to stake Batman._

"Alexander Harris." He stated in a deep even voice as if a sharp wooden object hadn't been pressed against his chest only moments ago.

"Suspected gang member."

"Well that's just not true." Xander said finally finding his voice.

"Suspected theft of military property. A rocket launcher."

"I can explain that."

"Blowing up you High School."

"I thought they passed that off as a gas leak?"

"And wanted for a great deal of property damage in a strip club in Oxnard."

"That's not my fault! Those ladies were nuts!" Almost as an after thought he added. "And grabby."

Batman lip didn't even twitch. "I ran a check on you."

"I go that impression." _Damn it Xander._ He cursed his mouth. _This is not the time to be lippy._

"Who are the Watchers Council and what do they want with Batgirl?"

Now Xander was confused. "Huh?"

"Your employers." Batman ground out. "What do they want with Batgirl?"

"I don't work for the Council."

"They're paying for your room."

"I still don't work for them. And meeting Batgirl was a stroke of very convenient luck."

Xander took an involuntary step back at the force of the glare the Bat sent his way. Man this guy was creepy.

To most it would seem that Batman was trying to be intimidating. A tactic often employed by the Bat Clan to get information they needed. In truth he was just frustrated.

His initial search into the man who had been seen around Batgirl a lot over the past week had garnered little. It was when he noticed that the young man's stay was being paid for by some European organization that things got interesting. He couldn't find anything on this Watchers Council. Given the level of encryption they were using there was no reason he shouldn't be able to get into their systems. It was like some force was keeping him out. He didn't like it.

Deciding to take this up a level Batman grabbed the boy by the front of that hideous Hawaiian print shirt and hoisted him into the air. "What do they want with Batgirl!"

Before he could stop himself Xander reacted on instinct again. He favourite button up shirt was loose enough that he easily slipped out of it and swung the bottom of it over the larger man's head. His feet barely hit the ground before one arc up between the Batman's legs. Hard.

_Oh shit!_ Xander exclaimed in his mind. _I just kicked the Batman in the balls!_

Xander did the only thing he could think to do in such a situation.

He ran. He ran as fast and as hard as he could.

Batman consider going after him but decided against it for now. He was a bit shocked. Not only had a teenager escaped his grasp but kicked him hard enough to crack his cup. At least nobody saw anything.

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop Nightwing and Robin were having a hard time breathing they were laughing so hard. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two managed to compose themselves. Although they still grinned and chuckled occasionally.

"Man," Nightwing said as he wiped at a tear that had slipped past the edge of his mask. "I really needed that."

Robin nodded in agreement.


	4. You're Scared of What?

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

You're Scared of What?

**00000**

Xander frantically patted his smoking pant leg with his hands looking rather ridiculous while hopping on one foot trying to keep his balance. It was a losing battle as he finally lost his footing only for a pair of strong yet feminine arms to easily hold him upright. He sighed contently nonetheless as he put the last of the fire out.

After a moment he righted himself and glared down his burnt leg. The last wisps of smoke died as a large chunk of material off.

"I'll kill him!" Xander seethed as Cassie handed him some cream to sooth the burns on his leg. "I swear if he sets me on fire one more time I'm going to kill him."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Kon is still getting a hold on his heat vision." She almost sounded like she really believed that too. The effect was ruined at the hard look Cassandra Sandsmark, aka Wonder Girl, sent over Xander's shoulder at her ex boyfriend.

"What's he doing in the tower? Is that allowed? Can we bring civilians into the tower?"

Robin shrugged and fought the urge to look up from the schematics of his latest Red Bird and glare at Superboy. Best friend or not this was getting old.

"Stop glaring before you set his pants on fire again. He might start taking it personally."

"So? Your point?"

"He lives on the Hellmouth and regularly fights vampires and demons alongside a mystically enhanced girl called The Slayer. He probably comes into contact with more supernatural artefacts by accident than most people do on purpose. Do you really think he couldn't find something to hurt you with if he wanted?"

"Ya right!" Pause. "You don't really think he could do you?"

Robin shrugged and went back to work. Hopefully now that the seed was planted in his friend's mind he could get some peace and quiet for a while.

Tim almost groaned out loud as soon as he thought that. He really should know better. That was like saying 'what could possibly go wrong'.

**00000**

The alarm blared and the Titans were gone almost before the second tone. Something about a riot at Alcatraz. Before she flew out with the rest Cassie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and told him not to worry.

Fat chance of that happening. He could no more not worry about someone he cares for than stop breathing.

Xander knew though, that he would only slow them down at this point. He wasn't on their level. Not yet anyway. Maybe one day he would be, but not today.

That's not to say he didn't help Cassie when he could. He was just mainly support-o-guy like with Buffy. The main difference being that unlike Buffy, Cassie accepts that he chose to fight the darkness and has never tried to shield him from it or push he away from the battle against it. She knows he won't stay sidelined forever.

It was just that he was used to fighting vampires and demons not super powered sociopath shooting lasers from their eyes. There is a different skill set and mentality involved there.

Cassie thinks he doesn't know that she talked to Diana about getting him some training. It is supposed to be a surprise after all. Not to mention Diana would probably want to meet him at some point before looking to see if someone was even willing to train him.

For now he would stave off his worry by exploring the tower. Xander had to admit having a base shaped like a giant 'T' was a little weird, even by his standards.

Heading to the ground floor he came up with his first destination. Starfire's garden. Beast Boy told him it was full of all kinds of weird alien plants and he couldn't resist taking a peek now that the coast was clear.

Now if he had been paying attention when he opened the door Xander would have notice that it didn't lead to the outside like it should or he wouldn't have stepped through. Unfortunately he was lost in his own thoughts and only noticed something was amiss after he stepped through and heard the loud piercing echo of his footfalls on stone floor. It was too late by then, the doorway had already disappeared.

All right, no need to panic. Strange stuff like this happened all the time back in Sunnydale. Ok, maybe not just like this, but strange stuff happened.

Xander looked around finding himself in a massive brightly lit room lined with large ornate columns he vaguely remembered from some of Giles' books on Ancient Greece. At the far end a white haired bearded man in a toga sat regally on a throne.

Xander walked towards the figure tapping his chest with his hands and spoke slowly. "Me Xander." He waved his hands at the man expectantly.

"I am Zeus. I ask you mortal, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

That gave Xander pause. What does one do when they meet the head of the Greek Gods after all? Xander just said the first thing that popped in his head.

"Twinkie?"

It was a rare thing when Zeus was caught off guard by anything. Nonetheless he stared perplexedly at the proffered snack cake and the strange mortal before him.

**00000**

"You offered the King of the Gods a Twinkie?" Cassie exclaimed incredulously.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Xander replied sheepishly. "Besides, he took it while muttering something about Hera and a diet. I didn't quite catch it all."

Cassandra shook her head at her boyfriend. "Only you could bond with a god over junk food."

"It's a gift."

"Okay, enough talk of my father." Cassie told him as she leaned back on the checkered blanket Xander had laid out for them on the tower roof. "You made us this nice picnic, a bottle of wine I'm not going to ask where you got, and a sunset on the horizon. All in all you've made quite the romantic setting."

"Just don't tell anyone, it'd ruin my manly reputation."

"I have one thing I'm still wondering about though." She said as she brought her bottom lip out in a rather sexy pout. "Why aren't you kissing me?"

"Your wish is my command." Xander said cheekily as he did just that.

He didn't get to enjoy it for long before he was roughly hauled off his girlfriend and dangled in the air looking in the eyes of a rather annoyed Wonder Woman.

"I wish you'd stop doing that Diana!" Cassie ground out as she stood up to properly glare at the cause of the interruption.

"I can't fly." Xander told the beautiful Amazon who merely responded by looking at him blankly. "I heard Superboy took an unplanned flight over San Francisco Bay when you pulled him off Cassie so I thought I'd mention it. You know, just in case."

"You missed dinner." Diana told Cassie as she dropped Xander unceremoniously to the ground. "You were supposed to meet your mother and I for dinner tonight."

Cassandra looked stunned for a moment. "I, ah, kinda forgot."

"I can see that."

"Diana… well… it's like…"

"It's alright." Diana cut her off. "We'll do it tomorrow instead. Just don't forget"

"I won't." Cassie promised as Diana began to rise into the air.

Just as she was about to fly away Diana suddenly turned around and added almost like an afterthought. "And bring the boy. I'm sure your mother would like to meet him."

Cassie smiled as she watched her mentor fly off figuring she got off easy. She was planning on bring Xander around to meet mom soon anyways. The smile was wiped off her face when she turned looked at her boyfriend.

Anger, shock, confusion, awe, these wear some of the emotions Xander had gone through that day. What she saw was none of those. On his face was a look that could only be described as absolute terror.

"Xand, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Slowly he turned to face her, his eyes wide and his face white as a sheet. "I - I - I have t - to meet your mom!"

Cassie gave her boyfriend an astonished look. "You offered a god snacks and back talked Wonder Woman and it's my mother that scares you?"

"Mom's are scary people."


End file.
